


serotonin stole the moment, the best of me was left under the bedsheets

by publunchesownmyass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Capital FM Interview 6/2/20, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/publunchesownmyass/pseuds/publunchesownmyass
Summary: “Yeah, excellent, excellent, love it,” she’s still laughing quietly but continues with the next half of the interview. “So, anyway, we’ve asked some of your biggest fans to ask you questions they think you will have never heard before.”“Mmm..scary,” Louis chuckles, but he’s barely looking at the screen anymore. Harry’s gotten up out of bed, probably because Louis had stopped paying him attention. But if what he wants is that, then he’s definitely got it now, Louis thinks, eyes trailing over his boyfriend’s bare legs, long and muscled, tanned from the LA sun.or, what could have probably happened in that one interview from earlier this year, in which Louis looks very distracted.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 104





	serotonin stole the moment, the best of me was left under the bedsheets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. 
> 
> based off of that Capital FM Interview that Louis did in February earlier this year, the one where he does that infamous tongue flick. if you don't know it, you can find it here at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXnyPYNhO_Y
> 
> i wish all of you who are browsing the depths of ao3 and have clicked on this fic a very good evening

“Yeah, ‘m alright, thanks, ‘m alright.” 

“You look great today, you look fresh...I like it.” 

“Thanks, yeah, I had a good night’s sleep finally last night.” 

Louis glances up at Harry during the last part of his sentence, swallowing back a smile when he sees his boyfriend look over at him, rolling his eyes as his own smile, unhidden, plays out across his lips. 

He  _ had _ slept well last night; content and sedated after fucking Harry senseless, both of them unable to keep their hands off each other after Harry had been in LA for so long. It was rather unfortunate, really, that he had a radio interview scheduled for today because Louis would much rather have spent this morning entirely in bed, perhaps throwing in an orgasm or two as well. 

Harry looks back down at his phone, shaking his head slightly despite his smile, and Louis returns his attention to Fleur East. 

“So, you’ve been working on this album now for four years. Did you feel a lot of pressure because it’s your debut album - and also because there was such a gap?” 

“Yeah, yeah, definitely,” Louis glances away, mulling the question over his mind. “...I think I kinda went through every emotion during this album and, y’know, like a month before release I was definitely feeling the nerves.” 

Fleur hums in acknowledgement. “It’s nice to see, though, that you haven’t become complacent, like even after all the success in the band.” 

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Louis nods, quick to confirm her words. He can’t imagine himself ever becoming always completely satisfied with his work; there’s definitely a few songs he has that he thinks need just a little more fine-tuning. “Just, also, I’ve waited four years and, as I said, I just had no idea what to expect, really, and as usual...yeah, the fans surprised me. Absolutely smashed it.” 

Fleur goes on to ask about the meaning of the album name - something that every interviewer has asked and every interviewer has laughed, pleased, at when he explains that there really isn't much significance behind it - but Louis feels his concentration wavering. 

He knows he should pay more attention (christ, he’s on live radio that’s being recorded and filmed) but Harry’s  _ distracting, _ especially after he hasn’t seen him for a good few weeks. 

Bundled up in the sheets, small frown on his face as he scrolls through something, hair curly and ruffled from sleep, huddled in the hoodie Louis wore to JFK airport a few days back - he looks almost unfairly soft and, selfishly maybe, Louis just wants the interview to be over. 

Harry must feel him staring because he looks up, eyes catching on Louis’, rolling his eyes again and nodding his head to the screen, gesturing for him to get back to the interview.

Louis can’t exactly verbally respond - he very much doubts a “fuck the interview, want cuddles and sex, please, Haz” would slide - and even facial expressions are limited, so he just flicks his eyes up the length of Harry’s sheet-covered body, smirking slightly when he laughs quietly, before returning his gaze once more to Fleur. 

“I love knowing what everyone’s watching and finding new things on Netflix, like what they’re bingeing,” Fleur goes on and Louis briefly sends up a thanks to god that she’s much more of a laid-back presenter. “So what are you into right now, what are you watching?” 

Louis hums in consideration, glancing at his boyfriend quickly - Harry raises his eyebrows slightly - before answering. “Nah, there was something recently. It was pretty dark, pretty ruthless…’ave you seen that documentary about cats?” 

Louis doesn’t need to look over at his boyfriend to know Harry’s gaze is on him but he does anyway. He’s shaking his head in disbelief, amusement dimpling his cheeks. 

They’d watched it together a few weeks before Harry left for LA, although he’d only made it halfway through the first episode before turning to Louis and demanding he switch it off because ‘we’re not spending our Saturday night watching a video of kitten’s getting  _ tortured _ , Louis, that’s- that’s against everything I stand for morally. God, just please put your dick inside me so I can forget you ever made me watch that.’ 

To be honest, Louis’ proud of himself for managing to get it up after watching that but, then again, Harry was half naked and in his lap at the time so it wasn’t all that difficult. Christ, he needs this interview to be over. 

“Yes,  _ yes, _ I have seen that actually. Had a lot of people recommend it to me.” 

“Yeah, yep, well, that was the last thing I watched on Netflix, I think.” 

Harry flips him off from the bed and Louis shoots him a wry smirk, quite pleased with himself for managing to bring up a subject that seems normal yet has an underlying memory attached. He can tell Harry’s thinking about that night - and probably more specifically, riding him that night - if his distracted look and the way he’s chewing on his bottom lip is anything to go by. 

Fleur’s speaking again though and Louis drags his attention away once more, focusing back into what she’s asking him. 

“Do you find that the things you watch kind of inspire what you write?” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Louis answers this one easily. “It’s normally that kind of genre, to be honest, so, luckily, no.” 

Fleur laughs loudly and he smiles, chuckling slightly. He can feel Harry’s eyes on him but he doesn’t look at him and is prepared to bet fifty quid that he’s pouting. 

“Yeah, excellent, excellent, love it,” she’s still laughing quietly but continues with the next half of the interview. It’s only a quick ten minute one and Louis really shouldn’t find it trying his patience but he does. He tries to at least feel a little bad about that. “So, anyway, we’ve asked some of your biggest fans to ask you questions they think you will have never heard before.” 

“Mmm..scary,” Louis chuckles, but he’s barely looking at the screen anymore. Harry’s gotten up out of bed, probably because Louis had stopped paying him attention. But if what he wants is that, then he’s definitely got it now, Louis thinks, eyes trailing over his boyfriend’s bare legs, long and muscled, tanned from the LA sun. 

It looks - and Louis has to bite his lip discreetly to keep himself from making a rather embarrassing noise that he’d prefer not to be broadcasted on live radio - like he’s shaved too, although he can’t be completely sure.  _ God,  _ does Louis love it when Harry shaves. There’s just something about his legs, silky and smooth under his fingertips, that gets him hard so fast that it would be embarrassing if he were with someone else. 

“Yeah, so we’ve told them that we’re just recording them and they don’t know they’ll be talking to you live.” 

“Alright, alright, yeah,” Louis smiles briefly down at her before looking up again just in time to see Harry lift up the back of the jumper, sliding one hand down his back and over his arse, effectively drawing Louis’ attention directly there. The smug  _ bastard _ , Louis thinks, swallowing hard. Fucking tease, he is. 

Harry wanders around the room - and he would look completely at ease, the epitome of innocence even if they both know better, if it wasn’t for the satisfied smirk on his face at having captured Louis’ complete attention. 

Honestly, Louis feels bad for Fleur as it’s painfully obvious his focus is elsewhere. He tries his best to tune in again, glancing down at the screen and humming, nodding his head but then Harry’s smile spreads - and really, Louis should know by now what that means - as he turns and settles himself back down on the bed, sheets curling beneath him. 

Fleur’s got a fan on a call and she’s asking a question, something about whether he prefers McFly or Busted and Louis tries to answer attentively, he does, really, but then Harry leans over, opening the drawer to his bedside table before sliding a half-empty bottle of lube out and oh.  _ Oh.  _

Louis doesn’t think he can physically take his eyes off him and watches, intently, as Harry snicks open the bottle cap, biting his lip a bit before catching Louis’ - probably enraptured - expression. 

His smoothly smug façade falls and he smiles helplessly, cheeks dimpling as he laughs quietly, running one hand over his thighs teasingly, spreading his legs. Louis desperately wants to run over there, so fast that a cloud of dust is all that’s left behind, and replace that hand with his own but. He does have the interview and there’s only a few minutes left.

Still, he thinks he can be excused for licking his lips, tongue flicking out teasingly, just to watch Harry laugh softly despite his darkened eyes. 

He answers the next few fan questions as quickly as he can, barely even paying attention now, much more inclined to enjoy the view of his boyfriend sliding one hand between his thighs, fondling his cock with an obvious extra few movements, thriving under Louis’ gaze. 

Sometimes Louis can’t believe how easy he is for Harry; he’s twenty-eight years old, in the middle of a live interview and yet he’s watching his boyfriend with the same enthralled fascination that he had ten years ago. Granted, ten years ago Harry wasn’t jerking himself off on their bed in a weak - but entirely successful - attempt to regain his attention but the point still stands, he thinks.

“Well, thank you so much for talking to us today, Louis,” smiles Fleur, laughing slightly, and Louis musters up enough self-control to drag his focus away from Harry. 

“No worries,” he smiles, glancing up at his boyfriend to see an extremely smug smile on his face. “Thanks a lot, love, nice chatting.” 

And then the interview cuts off and the call ends and Louis lets out a long exhale, pulling his earphones out of his ears as he turns to properly look at Harry. 

Harry smiles at him, clearly trying to arrange his features into an expression that’s somewhat innocent as he says, “Good interview?” 

Louis huffs out a laugh, shaking his head as he gets up and moves over to him, because honestly, this is his  _ life.  _

“You fucking  _ minx _ ,” his amused smile softens the words and he lets Harry loop his arms around his neck, pulling him on top of him slightly. “It was a ten minute one, christ, such a horny little shit, you are.” 

“Alright, I’m not the one who couldn’t keep his dick in his pants long enough to answer a few questions,” Harry’s laughing as he speaks, kissing Louis as he does so. 

“Oi, I think me dick remained very much in me pants the entire time,” Louis presses another kiss to his lips, brushing strands of curly hair out of Harry’s eyes with the hand that’s not holding himself up over him. “It’s your dick that’s the problem here, I reckon.” 

Harry rolls his eyes and Louis turns his head to kiss the side of his arm in response. 

“Was kinda hoping we’d be able to make your dick the problem, Lou.”

Louis squints at him, frowning. “Don’t think that even makes sense, H. Try again, babe.” 

“Fuck off,” Harry huffs out a laugh, wiggling his hips under Louis. “Can we have sex now?” 

“So romantic,” Louis shoots him a look before planting kisses along the line of his jaw and around his neck. “And here I thought you were trying to charm me, love.” 

Harry frowns, smiling when Louis kisses over the line of his collarbones. “Why would you think that? ‘S always you charming me, babe.” 

“Oh, is that it?” Louis rolls his eyes a bit, pinching Harry's sides to make him squirm slightly. “So demanding.” 

“You love it when I’m demanding,” Harry blusters, trying to somehow grind up against Louis. “Turns you on.” 

Louis laughs loudly at that, kissing Harry’s forehead and looking at him with soft eyes, laced with amusement. “You’re ridiculous, H, honest to god.” 

“It does,” Harry insists, arching his back as Louis moves his hands down his back, teasing one over the swell of his arse. “You tell me all the time.” 

Louis can’t actually ever remember telling Harry anything of the sort but he lets it slide, instead pressing his thumb into a mark on Harry’s neck from last night, making him hiss slightly. 

“C’mon _ ,”  _ Harry whines, leaning up and pressing kisses all down Louis’ jaw, one hand reaching up to scratch at his stubble. “ ‘m still open from last night, you know.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Louis looks down at him, raising one eyebrow and Harry nods, capturing his bottom lip between two long fingers, eyes dark and heavy. “That works out nicely, then.” 

Harry laughs quietly, opening his legs to let Louis slide properly in between, humming in response. “ ‘S a shame you didn’t crack halfway through the interview.” 

Louis pauses, trying to figure out what Harry means by the word ‘crack’. 

He must see his expression, though, because he elaborates quickly, fingers tracing over Louis’ jaw. “I thought I could make you do something before it finished. Guess I’m just not sexy enough.” He sighs plaintively, but Louis can see the corners of his mouth twitch into a smile, cheeks shadow with the hint of dimples. 

Louis scoffs, dipping his head down to kiss him. “You’re plenty sexy, H, ‘m pretty sure you don’t even need me to tell you that. I just had enough self-control to realise that leaving an interview half way to fuck you probably wouldn’t be the best idea.” 

Harry pouts and Louis moves away from his lips to kiss under his ear, nibbling gently at the lobe. Lacing his fingers in his hair, Harry laughs quietly, pout melting away. 

“Think of the headlines. The media would’ve gone wild.” 

Louis laughs, kissing Harry’s temple briefly before pulling away just to look at him, his eyes soft and amused, hair mussed up against the pillow,  _ still  _ in Louis’ hoodie - probably stretching it out, the tall fucker. 

“What, Louis Tomlinson flees radio interview before a bunch of sex moans are heard?”

Harry laughs loudly at that, shaking his head as his eyes crinkle up from his smile. 

“Would’ve been funny, though,” he chuckles, chest still rising and falling with his laughter.

“Mmm,” Louis hums, smiling as he plays with Harry’s curls absent-mindedly. “Funny until we got a lawsuit on us or summat.” 

Harry sighs, eyes fluttering shut as he pushes his head back into Louis’ hand, smiling contentedly when he scratches along his scalp. It’s silent for a few minutes before he cracks one eye open, peering up at Louis. 

“ ‘m still hard, you know.” 

Louis laughs, removing his hand from his hair in favour of running it down his sides, slipping it under the hoodie. 

“How’d you want it then, baby?” 

Harry shrugs, twisting around underneath him before pushing a condom and a bottle of lube into Louis’ hands. 

“Don’t mind,” he smiles, before adding, almost as an afterthought, “Just hold my bum, please.” 

“Course, babe,” Louis smiles down at him, kissing his forehead and then his lips when Harry pouts. “Love holding your bum.” 

Harry hums, wrapping his legs even tighter around Louis. “So sweet to me.” 

(they end up fucking three times and Louis just thanks his lucky stars that he didn’t have any more interviews scheduled for today.) 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hm. thoughts? (thankyou v much for reading)


End file.
